rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Arachnea
Trivia *Current status: Alive, armed and Dangerous. *Always carries a dagger for close-up protection * Engaged to Aranitus Aren. *Hard to locate; often on the run. *Currently protector of the Topaz Gem for Wilma Appearance Being a Mahjarrat, she can take almost any form she wishes. Most usually she will show up in one of three guises: #Female elf of in her later years. While looking like this, she always wears completely white robes and a bunch of flowers. Her hair will be gray, according to the aged look, and curly. This form has, if one came close enough to notice, two long scars on each arm. Her eyes will in this form resemble a lively, if cold, Sea-Blue. #Human of around 35. Like this she resembles Wilma, only without the hat and always dressed in a mourning black. This form has eyes as black as her robes. If you come close enough, you could notice that her left hand seems burnt long ago, and she doesn't move it around a lot. #Real form; She only uses this one to scare people or at home, when she can be completely sure that noone sees her. In this form she is about 6' 1" Tall, with glowing, Deep Purple eyes with gold sprinkles. This form usually wears a set of robes resembling the Dagon'Hai, and has a malicious-looking staff that looks ready to impale anyone with a bolt of magic. In the past, Aranea has demonstrated both her willingness and ability to do so. A clear Dragonstone is embedded in her forehead, glowing slightly. History Aranea was brought to Gielinor in the second age by Itchlarin, like many other mahjarrat. She happily joined Zaros when he offered them more and better battles, because her fingers were itching to use her powers. When Zamorak betrayed Zaros, she stood loyal to her god. In the battle ensuing in Zaros's fortress she was terribly wounded by a stray blast of power. Using what seemed to be her last breaths, she teleported away from the bloody battle that suddenly had lost its attraction. Finding a reasonably safe spot, she buried herself and went into hibernation. Centuries later, the ritual was for some reason conducted right above her hibernation place. The recharging of her powers was painfully intense, as she was not used to be so close to the ritual, being a weaker mahjarrat. Aranea found she would not be able to contain the power blasted into her by the ritual, and focused it into a space on her forehead. In the place where she focused the power, her bones were turned into diamond by the sheer power. After the other Mahjarrat had left the ritual site, Aranea came out of her grave like a zombie. She knew that the other mahjarrat might kill her if they found her like this, so she efficiently disappeared. During the next 500 years she learned how to hide herself so well that the other mahjarrat failed to pick her out in the group awareness. After the next ritual, where she hid in the shadows of the other mahjarrat, he decided that she needed to know more about the art of healing herself. Seeking out places where one taught such magic, she wandered around Gielinor. Eventually, she found such a place, but was rejected because of her nature. She tried again, in another magical school, and was rejected again. The guild-leaders did not know then what a terrible mistake they had made in not accepting her. Now driven by anger, she looked for someone to help her fight these unworthy so-called magic schools. In the Aren family she found what she was looking for. (Will be Adding more) Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Mage Category:Mahjarrat Category:Chaotic Category:Biography